


there are no words for this

by beepbedeep



Category: Dare Me (TV 2019)
Genre: F/F, Porn with Feelings, You know the scene, addy has beth's sweatshirt, boys are yuck :(, not falling apart yet!!!, post party!, that scene in the basement, they DO hook up, they do they do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:49:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29916465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beepbedeep/pseuds/beepbedeep
Summary: This is what they do.Beth isn’t like this with anyone else, isn’t soft or unsure or quiet. Addy doesn’t know if that’s good for either of them, but it makes her feel shiny, feel special, like she and Beth are the only two people in the world.ORBeth's shirt comes off the way it always does.
Relationships: Beth Cassidy/Addy Hanlon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	there are no words for this

**Author's Note:**

> au no gun! friends don't point loaded guns at friends >:(

_It escalates quickly._ Addy knows this pattern like the back of her hand, knows exactly how they work and what happens next. The games she and Beth play might not be healthy, but at least they both know the rules. She comes over after the party, knows exactly where Beth will be, armed with her sweatshirt from Tacy and a burning desire to make things _easier_ between them. 

Addy’s worried, somewhere deep in her chest, past the way she and Beth have been sniping at each other recently, past her admiration of their new coach, even deeper than her desire for a wide open future, buried under everything she’s _worried_. And she does love Beth, _loves_ her even as whatever’s been chafing between them starts to hurt more and more. She goes over, heads into the basement (that smells recognizably like alcohol and sadness, can tell Beth’s had a bad afternoon, and it pulls at her stomach just the way Beth’s pain always does, makes Addy want to smooth it over with her hands and the right kind of smile) and Beth looks so _small_ , pulled into herself like a magic trick, and _yeah_. Addy knows what’s going to happen next. 

It’s tense until it’s not, Beth is far away until she’s _right there_ , back with Addy where she belongs. This is what they’re good at, what they’ve always been good at, tossing off the circumstances of their lives and building a bubble around just _them_ , a place where everything is good. The bubble will pop, they always do, but Addy leans in, draws Beth back to her and just like that they’re _safe_. At least for the time being.

Beth’s shoulder is _purple_ , the ugly kind of purple that Addy knows to associate with pain, with Beth never admitting when something hurts. (When Addy had started cheering her mom, all too acquainted with the awful kinds of bruises people can end up with and what they might mean, had flinched at the marks on Addy’s legs and arms, _be careful to know when someone starts hurting you too much, Sweetheart_.) Addy thinks that they never relax around each other anymore, too much of _something_ is roiling under the surface, so she grabs the lotion and grins, watches Beth _melt_ exactly the way she expected. 

_This is what they do._

Beth isn’t like this with anyone else, isn’t soft or unsure or quiet. Addy doesn’t know if that’s good for either of them, but it makes her feel shiny, feel special, like she and Beth are the only two people in the world. (Sometimes that is suffocating, but right now with Beth’s skin smooth against her fingers she’s _grateful_.) Beth’s shirt comes off the way it always does, Addy heats her hands the way she always does, and when they finally make contact _heat_ bounces between them, a warm buzz spreading through Addy’s body. No one else makes her feel like this. 

It starts slow, hands strong from years of doing exactly this, fingers pressing down in a familiar pattern as Beth’s breathing slows, deepens. They’ve always been good at exactly this, taking care of each other after a grueling practice, soothing the bodies their whole lives rest upon. Beth leans into Addy’s touch, humming slightly and Addy is overwhelmed with love for her friend. (Love and anticipation for what she knows is coming.) Things happen here, in the basement of a house that might as well be haunted or deserted or abandoned in the dark, that they don’t talk about. 

After Beth’s shoulder rolls the right way (fucking Tacy, everyone knows that shoulders aren’t thing to mess around with) she turns around with the kind of openness in her eyes that makes Addy’s chest _ache_. Her smile is slow and Addy sees hunger in her gaze, feels it _all the way down_. Any other day Addy might be embarrassed that she can feel Beth’s smile between her legs before anything’s _happened_ , before Beth’s even laid a hand on her, but _oh_ she’s missed Beth like this, gentle and open and _wanting_. Addy on her back, Beth tugging her sweats off, warm hands on Addy’s weaker knee without a word exchanged between them. 

They know the drill. Their bodies know this as well as anything that happens on the field, the push and pull and _give give give_ of healing each other’s injuries. Beth’s hands are practiced against Addy’s calves, strong and sure and pressure in all the right places, and desire for _more_ thrums through her entire body. Beth’s eyes never leave Addy, flick up from her legs, across her stomach, trace a slow line up her ribs to her neck and their eye contact sparks a smile, the secret kind that glitters with anticipation. 

Addy arches into the touch, lets her eyes flutter shut. The air is warm around them, quiet as Beth leans back, letting Addy’s hands slide as far up her legs as they can, pressing into the muscle that Beth has worked so hard to build, to pull herself as tightly into the air as possible. Beth’s head rolls back, her entire body twisting itself into Addy’s hands and _this_ is her favorite Beth, soft and sweet and melting against Addy’s touch. Beth’s breathing faster now, and when Addy’s fingers slip underneath her shorts she _whines_. Addy’s heartrate picks up, Beth’s eyes flicker open and she parts her lips in the _shyest_ smile, and _yes, this is what they’ve been waiting for_.

Maybe it’s weird, how they can put aside all the tension that’s been tossed between them recently, forget about the fighting and the _not good enough_ and the little ways they’ve been hurting each other without really meaning it. But all Addy can be is _glad_ , because there isn’t any resentment in the air anymore, no more sting of being left or leaving, just _them_ , Beth’s eyes bright with anticipation in the dim light. Addy leans down, one hand wrapped around Beth’s hip, the other still tracing the inside of her thigh, and when their lips meet it feels like the only thing that’s ever mattered. Beth’s mouth is warm and minty and Addy’s whole body feels _alive_ , the way it only ever does with Beth like this. 

(Addy knows these are the mints Beth uses to chase away the taste of smoke, but they’re both _athletes_ , can’t afford to mess with their lungs and besides it’s a fucking disgusting habit as Beth likes to say, so Addy thinks they don’t need to have a time-to-lay-off-of-the-cigars-as-a-form-of-protest talk) 

Beth is pliable under Addy’s weight, gasping as Addy slips her tongue into her best friend’s mouth. She returns the favor by pulling Addy fully on top of her without meeting any resistance, tugs her down and this is _messy, sloppy, delicious_ and _perfect_ , Beth making sounds low in her throat that go straight through Addy’s body, right between her legs. Addy slides one hand across Beth’s stomach, mapping the familiar terrain and letting Beth rise to meet her touch. She skims her palm across Beth’s shoulder and they _shiver_ at almost the same time before Addy unhooks Beth’s bra and Beth _laughs_ , happy and free as it lands somewhere near Addy’s backpack. The sound curls around Addy’s _heart_ , carrying memories of long summer days and clasped hands and cartwheels until they get too dizzy. She can’t ever help smiling when Beth laughs like that. 

And now Beth is _here_ , here without a shirt and looking at Addy like she’s something _precious_. Like she’s a _treasure_. As Addy makes her way down Beth’s neck, sucking and skimming her lips in equal measure, she tastes sweat and a familiar sweetness, something that Beth always smells like, and when she finally gets to Beth’s chest she gets fucking _lost_ in the noises Beth is making, a symphony of breath and _AddyAddyAddy_ as she clutches at Addy’s neck, at her back, one hand skimming Addy’s ass as her fingers slip beneath the waistband of Addy’s underwear. 

This is how they work best, no subtext, no games, just frantic breaths in enough light for Addy to see Beth’s head thrown back, eyes shut, lips parted in the kind of gentle _smile_ that only makes an appearance when they do this. It’s that smile that reminds Addy how rare this is, that Beth doesn’t _relax_ for anyone else, that their legs tangled together is the closest thing to magic either of them know. Beth grinds her leg into Addy with exactly the right amount of pressure and _oh right_ Addy is in this for herself too. 

Beth’s hands make their way across her body leaving a burning kind of trail and Addy lets herself get lost in it, in the familiar smell of Beth’s shampoo and the familiar way they move against each other, Beth’s hands at her hips guiding Addy’s movement. Somewhere in the back of Addy’s mind, the only place that isn’t taken over by _Beth_ , by her mouth and waist and fingers pulsing inside Addy with the crook that _always_ makes Addy’s legs shake, Beth’s palm pressing against her clit, she thinks that this feels like trust, like their friendship at its core – dependable and electric and _fun_. Addy must make some kind of particularly indecent noise because Beth’s eyes snap open and pumps her fingers _harder_ , forehead crinkling with concentration as Addy grinds down again and again, letting Beth’s warm hands and soft voice and shining eyes _overwhelm_ her. 

She comes twice like that, Beth’s hands _in_ her and _over_ her and _everywhere_ and Addy can’t believe it’s been weeks since they’ve done this, can’t believe she doesn’t push Beth up against her car each day after practice, doesn’t know why they _never talk about this_ , why they spend so much time chasing boys from the football team instead of each other. But instead of asking Beth any of these questions Addy catches her breath and kisses her the way she knows Beth likes to be kissed, the way none of the boys ever understand, all heat and tongue and hands twisted in hair. 

Beth hums appreciatively, _gasps_ when Addy’s mouth gets lower and lower and wriggles out of her shorts just before Addy’s hands settle on her thighs. And _oh_ if Beth’s _skin_ tastes sweet it’s nothing compared to _this_. Addy’s whole body feels warm and buzzy, full of endorphins better than the high after a good practice or the perfect flip, but the way Beth _tastes_ narrows her focus. The whole world fades away, strips down to just Beth’s breath, faster and faster and faster, her thighs clenching against Addy’s face. Addy’s stomach is full of butterflies whenever she gets to do this, no matter how many times she’s done it before and as Beth arches and whispers her name _god Addy, fuck yes_ the belly insects take off all at once. 

Addy can feel Beth’s muscles working, pulling and flexing and she’s _so beautiful_. She reaches up and finds Beth’s hand, squeezes it the way she likes to, a reminder of their best friends forever promise, a reminder that she, Addy Hanlon is _not_ one of the football boys. Beth’s quiet when they do this, always quieter, less bravado and more questions when she’s alone with Addy, but she cries out when she comes, fingers tightening where she holds Addy’s hand. Addy kisses the inside of her thigh until her grip loosens and wipes her mouth before Beth pulls her back up, tilts their foreheads against each other and smiles, pressing a kiss to the tip of Addy’s nose. 

Addy curls into Beth’s side as Beth pulls them tightly together, turns so her cheek rests on Addy’s shoulder and throws an arm around her waist. Skin against skin, no secrets anywhere, just Addy pulling a blanket over their bodies in the dark. Beth takes a deep breath, the kind they learn to take during warmups for relaxed muscles and her lips brush Addy’s collarbone. _I love you, Addy._ Addy smiles, tugs Beth a little closer and kisses the top of her head. _I love you too._

Beth falls asleep first, Addy watches her eyelids slowly flutter shut and Beth is _beautiful_ when she’s cheering, flying through the air or beaming down at Addy from the top of the pyramid, but she’s even more radiant here, hair tangled, clothes half under the couch, and breath gentle against Addy’s neck. She lets the warm crush of their bodies sink into her bones as she drifts off too. Stuff hasn’t been easy recently, for reasons she thinks neither of them really understand, but they _have this_ , warm and soft and healthy, so she’s pretty sure they’ll always come back to each other. At least she _hopes_.


End file.
